1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaseous fueled fired outdoor frying devices such as deep fat fryers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved outdoor frying apparatus having a specially configured frame that supports a specially configured pot and a basket or baskets that fit the pot interior and wherein specially configured burner arrangement transfers heat to the pot bottom.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many food frying devices have been patented. Examples can be found in the following table.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE4,420,006Spray Cleaning System for Frying ApparatusDec. 13, 19834,623,544Constant Temperature Fryer/Cooker AssemblyNov. 18, 19865,209,218Deep Frying ApparatusMay 11, 19935,398,668Deep Frying ApparatusMar. 21, 19955,577,438Gas Fired Deep Fat FryerNov. 26, 19965,642,660Gas Fired Deep Fat FryerJul. 1, 1997